


Cat out of Luck

by Kattlarv



Series: The Stray [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Accidental Voyeurism, Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Traits, Anxiety, Bullying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exposition, F/F, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Hopeful Ending, Horny Teenagers, Inner Dialogue, Interspecies Sex, Introspection, Light Petting, Locker Room, Loneliness, Loss of Control, Masturbation in Shower, Mental Breakdown, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Orgasm, POV First Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Poverty, Puns & Word Play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Reflection, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Social Anxiety, Time Skips, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: (Modern AU)With her horrible adoptive mother finally out of her life, Catra tries to get her life back on track.Which is easier said than done. She has no friends from all the moving around.And everyone at her current school either ignores her or bullies her. So it's an uphill battle.It doesn't help that she kinda fancies one of her bullies...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The Stray [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656604
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	Cat out of Luck

I rolled over on the couch, sighing deeply. I almost missed that old hag. Even if I’m glad she’s in prison, it’s just... so quiet. I’m here all alone. On the bright side: No-one is trying to sell this place. So, I’m pretty safe squatting here. And thanks to being part of a complex, the water and power isn’t cut either. So all things considered... I’m at least not out on the street. 

Just hard to scrounge up cash for grub during the weekend. Rest of the week I can just eat at the college. Part time barista isn’t even close to cutting it. I groaned and stared at the ceiling. The isolation was easily the worst part. I’ve been here for months, and I still haven’t found any clique to hang with. How the fuck am I still “the new kid”? We’ve had new students join since I got here.

I couldn't even join the cheerleaders... It seemed like a fun thing. But apparently ‘my kind’ wasn’t wanted around there. I’m not even sure what that bitch referred to. I grasped the tip of my tail, caressing it to calm down, my thoughts drifting to someone more... pleasant. As I closed my eyes, I envisioned her dirty blonde hair, her big blue eyes... For a bully, she certainly was my favourite. It was never to just be mean. It was to genuinely mess with me.

Though, that might be some undiagnosed thing I have. I mean: I didn’t even fight when she put me in a headlock... that was the closest thing to a hug I’ve gotten in months. I am so starved of physical affection it’s not even funny. I unsheathed my claws, growling. That senior thought he was funny when he kneed me in the crotch. His girlfriend thought it was  _ hilarious _ until I threw up on her designer shoes. 

And when he tried to ‘make me apologize’, I palm struck him in the nuts. Claws extended. And somehow  **I** got in the most trouble. Since ‘fighting back is still fighting’. Like, what bullshit is that? The one instigating it should take the most heat from it... only upside that day was that ‘beefy blonde’ came and visited me at the nurse’s office. Turned out her name’s ‘Adora’.

Apparently she heard about it and got ticked, saying those bullies ‘crossed the line’. Which is a funny concept... a bully with a moral compass. Granted, it  **is** really fucking low to hit someone in the nerve cluster. That’s like... if you’re about to get murdered or something, then sure: Have at it. My phone buzzed, snapping me out of my reminiscing. I slid it out, unlocked it and checked out the notification.

“Art and history cancelled due to sick-leave... mandatory PE will replace both these classes. From 13:00 to 14:15.” I mumbled to myself. I then slammed my head as hard against the couch as possible. Which was a futile attempt, but it made me feel better. Ugh... at least I could sleep in tomorrow. And to be honest: I could do with a shower. I reek... which may also explain my lack of friends.

That said... I should be able to sneak my clothes in using my sports bag and do a little ‘laundry’. Most bail right after, or after a quick shower. So I should have plenty of time to rinse out my clothes. Man, I am such a bum. A smile crept across my features. Life may have dealt me continually bad hands, but I’m still standing! ... Granted: At least my kitkat works. That could have been defunct as well.

... Geez, imagine estrus  **with** erectile dysfunction. Dodged a bullet there. Well, as the saying goes: “It could always be worse~” I chimed. Maybe I’m complaining a bit? I have a roof over my head. Then again... that doesn't excuse the shit I have to go through. It’s hard to explain. I hate my life. But, at the same time: Part of me is glad to be alive. I sighed. I just have to power through, hope it gets better.

I miss having a bed... I exhaled, then reached over to the night-stand, grabbing the sock. It’s funny. I don’t even wear socks.Yet, I have one just to cover my eyes so the sun won’t wake me up. There’s probably a better way but... this one is easy and cheap. I put it in place and pulled the blanket over me. People make sleeping seem so easy. Always takes me at least half an hour.

I tried to settle in, shivering slightly. This place is always either a bit too cold, or a bit too warm. I’m always sweating or chilly. Sometimes at the same time. Bet that wouldn’t bother me if I just had someone to hold onto under the sheets... I just want someone to hold me, pet me... tell me I’m worth something. And sure: I wanna fuck. But... even during my heat, I’ve gone significantly more numb to it. If you stop giving your body sex... it stops expecting it. Doesn’t make it hurt any less. Just, more bearable. I mewled and focused on my breathing. I’d slip into sweet nothingness soon.

*

I snapped to attention. I had almost dozed off again. Most of the day had been a blur. I got up, no food. Got to school. Got harassed. Had maths. Went to lunch. Got teased. Swiped some untouched leftovers for later. Suffered through PE, and now: Finally waiting for people to leave the showers. I’m not going in there until everyone has left. All the boys are already out. Almost always girls that leave the showers last.

Not quite sure why. Then again: I  **hate** showering. Even if my long ass mane requires a good scrub. Maybe it’s the generally longer hair? I dunno. I glanced at my bag. All my stank of the month in a single space. Ugh... this is degrading. I can’t wait to get a real job, live in a real house. People don’t know how much shit they take for granted. Heck: Even just a... “parent” who doesn’t beat you...

I wiped away the singular tear that escaped. My ears perked as the doors swung open. Four figures exited. I had a good vantage point from my perch. That’s everyone. I waited until they had left the premise before I swung the bag over my shoulder and jumped down. I soundlessly scurried over and opened the doors. I had close to two hours until anyone would enter. More than enough to wash, rinse, wring out and put the clothes in the bag.

*

I groaned and wiped my brow. I had zoned out during all that washing. At least the wet mess was back in the bag. It’d be fine once I dry it out. I’ll hang them up to dry later. Right now: I just want to... or well: I  _ have _ to take a shower. Maybe pee while at it, who knows? With a shrug, I hung the towel on one of the hooks, then stood next to one of the showers. I hit the button, and stood back. 

The water cascaded down. I reached out to touch it. Not cold. Good enough. I hate these things. You never know which one decides to just blast you with a cold shock and obliterate your nips and hood. I got in and leaned against the wall. I might should try to obtain some conditioner again... that or just cut my hair. But, I do like my mane... it makes me feel... like me.

I brushed through the bangs, going all the way back to the bottom. It IS a bit itchy... as the door closed, I contemplated my next move. I could always steal it from the store. Then again: I just have to find a brand on sale, and I could get it with an hour or two’s salary. I’m already screwed by the system figuratively. I do NOT need to have that done to me literally as well. I do NOT want to get laid  **that** way.

Then again... who says I’d be the prison bitch? ... then again, I wouldn’t want a prison bitch. Best not risk it. The locker rattled closed. I hit the button again as the stream died down. I wonder if they actually expect people to finish in that time? Or did they estimate people on average take X amount of clicks? Though, I get not allowing them to just run. Teens would leave then on all the time.

The footsteps got louder as I washed behind my ears... wait, foots- I froze. Oh no... no no no! I was too lost in my fucking thoughts again! I spun around rushing towards my towel, swiping it the second before someone muscular appeared through the arch door, or whatever they are called. I had just enough time to wrap it around my midsection, covering up my nether region. 

Abs... I got lost in her abs. My eyes wandered to her blonde tuft, and the casually dangling lady-bits underneath. “Eyes up here.” She called out snidely. I slowly raised my gaze. Oh, fuck. It’s  **her** . Adora stared down at me in amusement. Great. I have just stared at my dumb crushes junk... she’s pretty hung for a human... I think? Middle finger length is long, right? I’m not a human expert. 

“Enjoying the view are we, mittens?” she teased, a wide smirk spreading across her face. My cheeks flared up. She took a step towards me. I took one step back. She took another, I countered. Before I knew it: My back hit the wall. My heart was in my throat. Shit shit shit! What should I do? ... her pride  **was** unprotected... NO! Bad Catra! I’m not gonna sink to that level.

“Well well well...” She mused. “Look what the cat dragged in~” she chimed, placing a hand next to my head. We’re almost the same height! How is she towering over me?! She thrust a knee between my thighs, my legs forcing themselves apart to accommodate. My mouth was dry. My brain was still doing the stupid. I couldn’t think of anything to say. I tried to scoot away, poorly.

But, all that happened was that I slipped, my foot sliding a couple cm apart, causing my crotch to land atop her thigh. Skin to skin contact... I shivered and whimpered. My eyes shot open. Why am I erect? My blush flared up as I began to breathe rapidly, scrambling. All I succeeded with was flailing my towel off. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! I felt like throwing up. How is this happening?

She blinked in surprise, then eyed me over, locking her eyes on my lower area. “Mind telling me why you are aroused?” she asked with an intrigued look. My vocal cords curled up. I couldn’t speak. She nudged gently against my vulva with her leg. My body betrayed me, a guttural purr slipped out as I bucked my hips. My flesh ached. I  **need** more. What the heck? I’m not even in estrus!

“Well, if you’re not going to take initiative~” she cooed. She placed her arm across my collarbones. Elbow on the right, wrist on the left. She had me pinned against the wall. My stomach fluttered... am I seriously getting excited by this? I can excuse my lil’ kitty. She only reacts to physical inputs, there’s no control over that. But why the  _ fuck _ is my brain getting into this? 

I let out a squeak as something touched my vulva. I wanted to see her folds again, but I couldn’t peel my eyes away from hers... so blue... why do I want to kiss her? She stroked along my slit, bottom to top, gracing my clit. I was soaked. Metaphorically and literally. She gave me a few more strokes, my tail swinging wildly as my ears folded alongside my scalp. Am I? Is she? I’m dazed...

She took a firm grip on either side of my bead, pulling the hood back to the base. Sending tingles into every inch of my body. She planted a firm kiss atop my lips. Time stopped for a split second before the universe rebooted as she finally broke away from my flabbergasted self. I barely know this girl. Why am I acting this way? She started to jill me off. My claws scraped against the wall. 

She kept stroking. Nothing in my body responded. I-I won’t... I c-can't... I grit my teeth as my back began to arc. At least she doesn’t have to waste a lot of time on me... my world suddenly lost all heat as she... let go? My legs buckled. The pressure on my torso increased as she had to press harder to keep me upright. “Ooh~ Kitty’s on a hair trigger, are we?” she mocked.

Y-Yeah? So what? I shuddered and averted my gaze. “Or were you perhaps rubbing one out before I got here?” she sneered. “Well, don’t let me interrupt you~” she said in a sing-song tone, withdrawing her hand. My hands lashed out in desperation, clutching her arm tightly. I wasn’t sure where I got the sudden surge to move from but... my limbs trembled as I held her. I looked into her eyes pleadingly, tears welling up. 

She flinched as I touched her, then was notably taken aback by my reaction. Her pupils were unfocused. She seemed... confused. “Do... you want me to stop?” she asked in a hushed tone. I shook my head, snivelling. “Do you... want me to continue?” she murmured hesitantly. I nodded to the best of my ability. As soon as her fingers connected around my pearl, it was as if a weight was lifted off my back.

She began stroking again, but her eyes were no longer cocky, they were worried. My stomach twisted and turned as I swiftly approached the point of no return. A warmth washed over me as she kept going. She cared... Her arm moved, only helping support me. My back arched as the knot unravelled in my abdomen. I lunged forward, no longer restrained. I clung to her in a desperate hug as my walls came crashing down.

The contraction hit me like a freight train as my yowl pierced the silence. My entire body shook as I tried to be as close to her as possible. My tears flowed as freely as my endorphins. I couldn’t do anything but hold onto her. Months if not years of repressed emotions were released with each muscle spasm. She was holding me back... someone was finally touching me, and not to hurt me.

My legs completely gave out as I was left a sobbing mess. She hoisted me up, then put me down onto my towel. She picked up her own, having fallen off her shoulder in the scuffle, and sat down on it next to me. “Catra, is it?” she whispered softly. I wiped my nose and nodded. “Do you need to talk?” she asked. I squirmed uncomfortably, then averted by gaze. We sat in silence for a minute.

“I just wanted to tease you...” She mentioned, breaking the silence. “I just thought you were one of those shy girls. And the way you looked at me during class... and well, um... it didn’t help when you began to grind against my leg and moaning.” She added softly. I... I guess my insecure ass could be misconstrued as some weird role play. Like: Yeah... who ogles a girl's junk, then humps her leg?

I mean...that’s not express consent, but still. I hesitantly leaned against her. She didn’t reject my advances. I wept quietly against her as she brushed my mane in response. Physical contact. How I’d missed this... was I being selfish? I  **need** to indulge in this. Finally having gotten what I’d longed for... I’m not sure how much more I could have lasted. Did I even need the orgasm? 

I inhaled her scent deeply. It took several minutes of just breathing. But I finally felt like a real girl again. Even if it wasn’t love, someone had cared enough to make me feel better. I can’t even remember the last time I cried tears of joy. I’m just... so overwhelmed. “So... I couldn’t help but notice your bag of clothes? I’m guessing it's yours?” she asked all of a sudden. I tensed up, but simply nodded against her chest.

“Are you... you know?” She drew the last part out. I fidgeted, should I tell her? After what felt like an eternity, I slumped my shoulders and mewled. “I’m not gonna assume anything but... there’s quite a lot of rumours, you know...” She pointed out. Yeah... I know all about ‘the stray’ slur against me. I wanted to speak. But my throat was dry. Even breathing was slightly straining. 

“You know, the counsellor is pretty good at this type of stuff...” She offered. I had considered that but, I fear that would make the bullying worse. “And um... don’t take this the wrong way but: You  **might** could stay with me... I have a small flat thanks to my scholarship for the school’s team.” She said awkwardly. My ears perked up as I sat more upright. My heart almost skipped a beat.

I licked my lips, swallowing what little saliva I could muster. How could she even offer that? She doesn’t even know me! This gesture is both incredibly attractive and reckless. Who invites the magicat you bullied for a semester, that you know close to nothing about, that you  **just** gave a handjob, after she begged you in the showers, to come live with you? She’s either really dumb or... very nice.

It’s not like my living situation could get worse... okay, it  **could** . But... try to stay positive Catra. “Could... could we do this again?” as soon as the words left my lips, I kicked myself internally. Geez, smooth Catra. She opens up to you, wants to get involved in your shitty life. And the first thing you do is let your cunt do the thinking. Great job. Fan fucking tastic! Every bit of me tensed up for a reprimand.

“Oh, uh... maybe? You seem like you  **really** needed that one. But: I’m not a psychiatrist... and you seem a little emotional right now. So, I don’t want to make promises I shouldn’t keep.” She clarified. My ears folded. It stung to hear but... I know she’s right. I’m not of sound mind right now. “But, how about this: Talk to the counsellor, then come visit me? We can talk about it then.” She offered.

My ears shot back up. “I can give you my address when you feel ready to leave.” She said reassuringly and caressed my ears as I purred. I scrunched my nose as something crossed my mind. “Why... why’d you come?” oh, great grammar there Catra... “You mean why I came in so late?” she asked. I nodded. “I always do? I take a jog after PE to keep in shape for the regionals.” She answered. Huh... I guess that makes sense. Not like I ever tried to do laundry on a day like this before. I exhaled and nuzzled into her. I’d be ready to leave soon but... just a little more~

*

I lowered my hand after knocking. Maybe I shouldn’t have brought my stuff? The duffel bags were kinda heavy. Did it make me seem desperate? I could just bring them back though if she had changed her mind... though: If she hadn’t: I wonder if I could convince her to bring the couch over? I like that couch. The tumbler clicked. My tail shot up as the cold sweat intensified. The door swung open. Adora blinked twice upon seeing me, a mixture of surprise and relief. She shot me a smile. “Hi...” I waved anxiously at her.

*


End file.
